Dragon Ball NE: New Evolutions
Dragon Ball NE: New Evolutions This takes place in a different universe during which the GT Saga would be going on. The Revenge of the Cool Family Saga A spaceship arrives over a blank field of grass. In this field Vegeta, Kid Trunks, Goten and Piccolo were training. Out of the spaceship comes 2 men, one that looked like Metal Cooler and one that looked unlike anything ever seen. "Hello do you remember me Vegeta? It's me Cooler back in a stylish new form. My brother and I were wished back by dragon balls on another planet. It seems 1 Namekian escaped to a distant planet and made his own dragon balls. We brought him with us" said Cooler. "That monstrosity right there is Frieza?!?" said Vegeta. "Long time no see" said Frieza. "Goku is not here if you want to take your anger on him. If it's me you want then bring it on, I have just obtained Super Saiyan 3" said Vegeta. "I will help you Vegeta, I'm feeling stronger than ever" said Piccolo. "Us too, us too" yelled Trunks and Goten simultaneously. "You will die here" yelled Cooler shooting an energy beam at Vegeta, he deflected it. "You are no match for me Cooler, you should just leave" said Vegeta. "Maybe I'll be a match for you" said Frieza. "You are very powerful now" said Vegeta. Then Goku arrived. "I sensed a huge power source" said Goku. "I've been waiting to kill you, it's me Frieza" said Frieza. "Here's a new attack i mastered" yelled Goku shooting out the Ultra Kamehameha x100. The attack blew up Cooler and Frieza. Cooler's body disintegrated but Frieza was still standing there but then his armor broke off and there was a new Frieza. The Emerge of a New Frieza: 6th form Frieza now had a slick new shell like that of Cooler's transformation. "No way anyone could've survived that blast" said Goku in complete shock that Frieza had survived the attack. "I am stronger than you could ever imagine" said Frieza arrogantly. "All of us together can beat you" said Piccolo annoyed. "Not exactly because I have a hole team with me. I'd like you to meet a Saiyan boy named Zaiko. He was born the same day as you Vegeta with a power level of a million so i decided to adopt him. For some odd reason he doesn't age" said Frieza. "Hello I'm the child that will be killing you" said Zaiko stepping out of the spaceship. "He was born a Super Saiyan 5" said Frieza as he laughed. "That all" said Goku. "No, I'd also like you to meet this little creation I made. I found the corpse of the legendary super Saiyan and a pink like goo. I combined them and this is the result my creation the Legendary Super Buu" said Frieza. Then Trunks and Goten fused to become Gotenks. Category:The Revenge of the Cool Family Saga Category:Dragonball AF Category:Dragon Ball NE: New Evolution Category:Fan Fiction